


Crystalline

by ammehsuor



Series: Red Ground [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, References to Drugs, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammehsuor/pseuds/ammehsuor
Summary: The road to demise is paved with good intentions.Months after the northern border closes, Goro leads the mass production of a drug to tame the burdensome natural disposition of cuva demons, knowing his own identity must stay under lock and key.





	Crystalline

**Author's Note:**

> For a wonderful friend!  
The tags I've got are mainly just to be on the safe side. The topics are handled in a pretty mild manner.  
There is a part three in the making as well. If you enjoy this series, please look out for it.
> 
> Very Important P.S.: Morgana’s appearance in this story is based off of his beta design from the artbook.  
https://i.imgur.com/qI9sduB.png

Goro had a room picked out for himself back then.

He imagined the feeling was much like choosing a last meal before execution, and just as nauseating. His choice was in the corner of the whorehouse, so far from the neon lights’ power source that they didn’t stretch over to it. That helped him feel hidden, and maybe this was a stupid thing to feel, knowing nothing- not the dark, not the pain, not the cold floor of an alleyway- could deter any living thing from a cuva, but in the confines of his mind it helped. He saw that room once when a handful of them snuck in to take a look at their future. That was enough to make him avoid ever going back until it was time to do so for good.

Goro spent those days around new “recruits” whose venom was also late to mature, watching from windows during the humid nighttime booms as experienced cuva reached out with a single claw, a single breath in the direction of heavy traffic, and pulled demons under brightly lit archways with a power akin to hypnosis. The smell of sex clung to his thick hair so often that he could never fully get it out.

Knowing how the red ground prisons operated, he assumed their housing wasn’t much different. The facilities were basic and lifeless. The guards didn’t speak often. Nobody wanted to mess around with adverse cuva; they served no purpose until they grew docile and their venom became effective. Cuva were living liabilities until then, destructive and irritable before the bloom.

Everybody has a role, Goro supposed. Perhaps he’d grown numb to the concept for all his waiting, stuck in the endless loop of inevitability.

But he was always special in the wrong ways. It wasn’t _ until _the bloom that he discovered anger. It could’ve been the anger, then, that caused him to awaken with no memory of the past few hours, soaked in black blood with the mangled corpse of a guard at his side and a jaw trap pulled tight around his head.

It could’ve been the anger that brought him up a cold trail where the perpetual fog broke, stood before a colorful group of snide-looking deities who looked him over with care. The escort held tight to the jaw trap’s chain, warning the first looming creature that reached out to touch.

“This one,” they muttered, “is nothing but a liability, Loki. Could be a good slave if you have someone strong enough to keep him down, but…”

“Take off the restraints,” the demon said.

The escort was clearly reluctant, but one even glance from Loki quelled protest. They unlatched the jaw trap, letting it fall to Goro’s feet.

“Your name?”

Not even a _ please. _Not even an introduction. As always, he was offered nothing to suggest he was alive.

“Fuck you.”

To Goro’s surprise, Loki’s lips split apart in amusement.

“Even though you know this is your last opportunity before execution, you’re still belligerent. You know nobody would ever want you as you are. Yet, you defy me. Why is that, pet?”

“I couldn’t go down without a fight, could I?” Now it was Goro’s turn to smile.

“But surely you’re in pain.”

He could easily deny it, but the ache in Goro’s lower back gave the truth away. He’d walked with a slouch the entire trip up north. Somewhere, deep underneath the rage, was that distinct arousal of a newly awakened cuva. He never wanted to calm down enough to feel it.

“I’d rather die unsatisfied and take you all down with me. Up to you if you can afford to doubt me.”

For a moment, Loki was quiet. The other deities traded looks amongst themselves. Any interest they might’ve had in Goro before was surely buried by now. They looked utterly disgusted by him, and possibly even more disgusted by Loki’s fascination.

The striped deity tapped the back of his seat to beckon a servant. One quick gesture, and he was gripping a small crystal between two nails, holding it forward in front of Goro’s face. Goro felt the escort’s grip reflexively tugging him backwards again.

“Open up for me, pet.”

Goro sneered, although he obliged, fully intending to snap down on the deity’s filthy fingers. But Loki was far more graceful than the enraged cuva, and managed to get the crystal under his tongue before Goro could even lift it.

“This…” Loki paused, watching a rainbow of reactions melt into each other on Goro’s face. “…is your ticket out of that life, my beautiful, broken little cuva. If you want it, the favors I’ll ask are quite meager in comparison.” He leaned back, tenting his hands, the horns stretching out from his face appearing to swim and drip before Goro’s very eyes. “You’re clearly a special case. It would be a shame to waste that kind of power when we could be learning from it, no?”

The relief of a world in slow-motion is what forced his mouth to agree.

The gentle arousal as he was laid over a soft bed to receive the deity’s brand above his tailbone- thankful it wasn’t Loki touching him, thankful that couldn’t see who was touching him at all- is what made the pain feel like purpose.

Keeping up the act, surrounded and filled by smooth glass, fine gems, attention and desire… those things pacified him, long before and even as a damned delinquent made his way into the red ground.

Years and years passed by until that day, swept under the waves of a different kind of submission.

* * *

When the town square bells rang, Goro could hear it even from the staircase down to the dining area. In the distance, bathed in light, Ren sat with his monthly report and sipped on the tea Morgana kept refilling whenever he rang the bell. Peculiar how even after so many months, Goro barely resisted the urge to pet Morgana’s fluffy head whenever it greeted him or offered services- but the fanged grin after praise was a good deterrent. Instinctively Goro valued his fingers far too much.

“Two of the medical traders brought their tax payments over this morning, sir.” Morgana set down a new saucer for Ren’s spoon. “Did you see the third page? Their sales are up over the past few weeks. At this rate Lavenza thinks we can begin reconstruction on the road down to the fields. Master Akechi can bring those three experimental plantings—”

“Five.”

Ren looked over his shoulder and watched as the cuva came to hover over him, still drowsy. He stroked the hand that fell on top of his.

“We have five spliced seeds. With backups, of course, but only one is needed since they branch into multiple heads before sprouting. Once we figure out which one is most efficient, we can start reproduction with the strongest specimen to build our seed reserve. From there we can _ clear the land _ and make a project of it.” Goro yawned. _ “ _Don’t forget that last part, since I need to borrow labor for it.”

Ren seemed to listen to every word intently. Akechi took to his leadership of quartz development so quickly; the two never would have guessed that they’d have come this far in a few short months.

“It’s a good thing, too,” Goro continued. “We need to pick up the pace. Our backup reserves won’t last forever, and we can’t exactly access the original plantations up north. Land is priority. Until then, I’m, ah… taking the bare minimum for myself, so…”

Morgana shifted nervously. “Yes, well… that shouldn’t be a problem. Let’s cross that bridge when we come to it. For now…” It slipped behind the entryway and returned with a long object, wrapped in cloth. It handed the item to Goro without looking him in the eye. “I suppose it’s time for you to have this back.”

The dagger caught sparks of light when unwrapped. Goro turned it over in his hands, grinning at it like an old friend.

“Forgot you even took this from me. I appreciate it, Morgana. Goodness knows I might have some jealous creatures after me since settling in with the king.”

“I wouldn’t worry,” Ren said, nuzzling into the cuva’s palm. “But now that I think about it, I haven’t seen your progress in quite a bit. Will you let me into the stronghold?”

Goro chuckled, motioning for Ren to follow. The king nodded their farewells at Morgana and joined him on the winding walk to his private quarters.

For all his time spent occupied, Ren had made good on his promise to furnish Goro’s room with whatever he requested. They reached the grand doors and Goro hauled them open, disturbing the quietly circulating air full of scented oils and pheromones. He tried not to react when Ren smirked at the toys strewn across deep purple sheets on the canopy bed, obviously recently used.

“Couldn’t even wait for tonight, hm?”

“You ask too much of me,” Goro mumbled, lifting away the beaded curtains blocking the bedroom’s special addition from view.

He’d like to say this garden was for pleasure- a way to escape from the extreme temperatures found pretty much everywhere else in the underworld- but truthfully, this oasis was mainly a research zone. The quiet, warm space was filled with plants and berries, the red flowers that grew naturally in their local dirt, and a few sweet-smelling hanging pots lovingly cultivated from seeds he’d salvaged the day Goro abandoned his northern tower. An artificial fountain mimicked the sound of running water, recirculating and refreshing it via a pool of lilies and black-whiskered fish. Some of his assistants criticized the garden for being too wild and overgrown. Unsurprisingly, these were usually the assistants who carded themselves inside through the back door without knocking first.

On the far wooden table was a handful of pots seated in a mess of dirt and sand. The blue flowers were vibrant in all five, even if a few were stunted. One of the plants was a gorgeous, thriving specimen, and Goro picked it up to show off. He placed his fingers under the long, tender white stamens decorated with crystal-clear beads, looking as if they’d drip off like water any moment.

“This beauty is the prize so far.” Goro plucked one of the crystals and placed it under his tongue, closing his eyes at the cooling sensation. “It seems to curb the cravings without many side effects. Not as potent, but lasts far longer, and the team seems to prefer that. Makes me a bit sleepy, personally... though that doesn’t seem to be a problem with the test subjects, as far as they’ve reported.”

Ren took the plant and examined it for himself.

“It’s beautiful. Although it doesn’t look too different from this one; it has lots of quartz pieces, too.” He traded the plant for a similar one, a bit smaller, but just as healthy.

“Ah, that one.” Goro looked away almost bashfully. “That’s the one we spliced with some of my snow poppies. Unfortunately, that crystal has the opposite of our desired effect.”

“Oh… that’s a shame. So it’s pretty much useless?”

Goro rubbed at his chin. “Well, not I wouldn't say 'useless.' It’s just… it’s more of an aphrodisiac.”

For a moment, Ren stared at the plant like it had spoken to him. Goro found himself on the receiving end of a smug smile.

“Why didn’t you say so? That’s not bad news at all. In fact…” He reached out to pluck a fat crystal from the flower’s middle. “…it might be useful now. I was hoping you’d let me see some _ progress _in other departments, given you had that glass bead set delivered yester—”

The king was silenced by Goro swatting the crystal out of his hand the instant it touched his lips.

“Don’t!”

Goro huffed, taking the plant away and placing it on the far end of the table in solitary confinement. Ren chuckled nervously.

“I can take a simple ‘no,’ you know.”

“It’s not that. This one… we tested it, and it had the effect of an aphrodisiac in a group comprised only of cuva. I have no idea what it would do to another demon. The result could be dangerous.” He glared towards Ren, all business. “I’m not letting you be the first to try.”

“Understandable. Don’t let me intrude,” Ren said, retracting his hands to a safe distance. “How about we save this subject matter for later?” He reached out once more, adjusting the topaz circlet resting on Goro’s hair, the shining gem a delicate star pressed to his forehead. “We can collect the remaining taxes in the bazaar together. I’d like to have the royal consort by my side as much as possible. If you can spare me some of your time, that is.”

“Ah.” Goro couldn’t help blushing at the title. Ren didn’t use it often, and the citizens knew him by name too well to remember that he should be addressed differently now; it always ignited a spark of belonging, silly as he felt for it.

Ren made him feel like royalty indeed, making sure Goro’s braids were neat, his silk sash and brocade properly adjusted to just below the line of his wide hips. If they were going out into town, nobody else was allowed to prepare the consort, to stroke through his hair or the soft fabric around his waist. It felt good; given how much the citizens chose to _ ogle _his king even after being declared taken, Goro was happy to be pampered in anticipation of showing off his stripes and toned body as much as possible. He had plenty to offer Ren. That’s what he was told by the king himself, time and time again when he broke down in moments of weakness at night while Ren held and shushed him. That’s what he was told. That’s what he would believe.

Goro sneered at his own reflection in the waning daylight, admiring the intricate tattoo above his tailbone covering the old deity’s brand. 

Evening brought a gentle coolness to the red ground as they headed into town accompanied by large, hooved creatures on either side. Goro kept his arm looped together with Ren’s, his manicured claws glittering by lamplight. 

The work done on the bazaar was nearly completed. A few stands were in slight disarray from being underutilized, thanks to being in inconvenient spots relative to traffic, but the clamor of voices and scents of artisan goods filled the air in a way only humidity could do before Ren changed it all for the better. Goro smiled at the kiosk of fae selling fine-cut gemstone jewelry to what appeared to be a couple immature female cuva, tittering in awe over the beauty of their wares. Many of these places turned a good profit, which meant Goro drew ever-closer to expediting his quartz plantation goals. 

It was a good thing too; he didn’t mention it in detail to avoid worrying the king, but his own personal supply was growing concerningly low. He clenched his jaw at the memory of two linen bags heavy with the medicine sitting in his drawer- and one of those would need to be emptied into the nightstand shell container, because it had only two pieces left. This much would probably last a couple months, at most, and that was being generous.

Ren noticed him messing idly with the beads on his shawl and withdrew his arm to wrap it around Goro’s waist instead.

“Something on your mind, love?”

“—Oh. No; I just got lost in thought for a minute.”

“Okay. Don’t be afraid to speak up if you need to talk.” Ren’s smile was bright enough to melt the coldest of hearts.

No wonder everybody wanted him.

Ren stopped abruptly in front of a particular booth that was smaller but far more expertly designed than the rest. Three gorgeous creatures sat behind the veils of thin fabric sheets, keeping their perfectly arched backs sitting tall on velvet stools. The one with an excessive amount of face makeup perked up at the sight of the king.

“Your highness! Welcome back to Medjed.”

“It’s a pleasure,” Ren said, the professionalism of his expression never faltering. “I hate to make you feel rushed, but since I’m already here… do you have your contribution today? We’re closing in on the climax of another project, so the help is quite appreciated.”  
“Of course! Sorry we missed you a few days ago—”

Suddenly, one of the other cuva took the leader by the shoulder and yanked them back, making no effort to hide the way they whispered and shot Goro a snide look.

“Oh, yeah. This is for the quartz research, hm?” The leader’s tone was suddenly far less friendly. She watched Goro while she spoke, but didn’t appear to address him directly. “Weeeell… your highness, obviously we will offer our contribution as usual, but I do implore you to think on this. Take a look around you.” She leaned back on her stool, gesturing to their shelves of pheromone perfumes and love fortunes, and further to the booths around theirs. “We aren’t all poor weaklings demanding help. Some of us domake a decent living off of our lifestyles. All of this is self-made, and it’s unique to us. It’s a demographic you might suffer from the loss of.”

Goro was watching her carefully, but Ren’s affected tone made his attention snap to the king.

“What do you mean, ‘loss of’? That’s quite the statement.”

“See, that’s what I mean!” The cuva pointed with a single fancy nail. “It wouldn’t cross your mind, but it does cross ours. We really don’t think you’re taking the thoughts of cuva into consideration. Sure, a lot of them probably resent their lives, but…” she shrugged. “That’s the case for tons of demons, cuva or otherwise. I just think a decision like this shouldn’t be made by an incubus. And I _ definitely _don’t think one should be leading the research.”

Goro stood frozen. He’d never wanted so badly to speak up, and he was sure he’d never feel this unable to do so ever again. The world felt like it was spinning under his feet. All at once, the cool night air turned from pleasant to icy and sharp.

Ren subtly tightened his grip on Goro’s waist, and with a strength Goro would never possess, he _ smiled. _

“I completely understand your concern. I’m sorry you were feeling unheard, and I should frankly take responsibility for that. Things have been under wraps up until now, but… would it help to know that the research team is consisted entirely of cuva?”

The leader stiffened, and her friends followed suit.

“And,” Ren continued, “would it help to know that we plan on opening the planting process to volunteers here in town? Cuva are encouraged to join us.”

_ Wait. What? _Goro stared at the ground. They’d never discussed a volunteer program. What was he on about?

“Isn’t that right?”

Oh, Ren was talking to him now. Ren was aiming that insufferably composed smile at _ him _now. What was he supposed to say?

“...Yes,” he managed after a minute.

“Haha. To be honest, it was a bit hush-hush, but perhaps that was the wrong way to go about things. We’re still ironing out the details, but you’ll hear more on it soon. Please look forward to it, okay?”

Stunned into silence, the group nodded. Beyond that their expressions remained unreadable. The leader was still professional and even amped up her flirtation, or perhaps Goro was paranoid now; she gathered their funds for submission and placed them in an envelope, depositing it into the king’s hand and bidding her overly suggestive goodbyes.

“Stop by again soon~ Be that here, or over at our usual haunt!”

Goro wanted to slit their throats. Between the confusion of Ren’s lie and him being blatantly invited to the whorehouses, he wanted to burn every last stall down.

Ren could probably feel his hands shaking with anger. He quietly led Goro away as if nothing had happened, taking him aside once they were out of Medjed’s view.

“I’m sorry, darling.” Ren held both of his hands, stroking gloved thumbs over the back of them. “I had to think fast. When a group is willing to accuse you of plotting to destroy their livelihood…” He sighed, shaking his head. “It was the quickest thing that could change the direction of the conversation while still protecting you. That said… it’s an idea. Maybe we could use it.”

Goro let out a breath as the grip on his hands squeezed a bit more.

“Will you trust me for now? We can talk more when we get back, if you’d like. I want you to have a say in this.”

Goro forced down the tears that had been welling up. Of course. Ren would never do something malicious to him. He was so kind, so sweet… so deserving of everything Goro never thought he could provide before. Even the most confusing, sudden actions ended up being masterful business tactics. Ren really was the one cut out for this, out of the pair of them.

“Yes,” Goro whispered, hanging his head. “I apologize for being dramatic. It’s just…”

He knew it was because of quartz withdrawal, but perhaps some truths were better kept hidden for the time being. All would be back to normal soon, anyway.

“...It’s nothing. Thank you, Ren.”

Ren kissed his palm, rubbing his free hand down to the sensitive curve of Goro’s hip.

“Thank _ you, _angel. After we talk, let’s make some time to get you satiated for the night as well, hm?”

The base of Goro’s spine twinged at that. He smirked, adoring Ren’s sly wink as he led the consort through the process of collecting the remaining taxes.

In a moment like this, Goro was almost thankful for his secret. The private sense of pride swelling in his chest made him feel warm; those low-quality, needlessly smug cuva didn’t have a clue.

_ Say what you please. You’re not the ones getting fucked within an inch of your life every night by your beloved king. _

…Well, he’d like to say it was every night, but in the busy midst of their respective projects, Goro needed to take responsibility for curbing the cravings increasingly often. It was a shame, but not enough of a struggle to bring up as a problem, especially since he was partially to blame. Especially since he was promised such a treat that very evening. He was strong enough to endure this for the sake of their goals. What kind of consort would he be otherwise?

Goro no longer paid it any mind, but he still didn’t miss the glares boring into his back from the Medjed booth as they headed through the market.

* * *

There was something unusually heavenly about being crushed into the mattress by his king’s weight that night. 

Goro wrapped his tongue between the fingers thrusting into his mouth, trying to focus on coating them without being distracted by the tongue snaking just as deeply into his ass. This was rarer than some of their other activities; it made Goro so loud and whorish that Ren typically saved it for special occasions, so the novelty wouldn’t wear off. Tonight it was very much needed.

The feverish cuva pushed his ass back roughly as Ren suctioned his lips around the sensitive muscle of his entrance. Claws dug into the soft flesh, leaving bloody marks in their wake, soothed immediately by Goro’s own numbing saliva as Ren withdrew his fingers and spread them over the cuts. As soon as the first were taken care of, Ren dragged his hands elsewhere to leave more, finally landing on the tops of Goro’s thighs and pulling him back to fuck his tongue in deeper.

“Ngh, Ren… _ hah-! _”

Goro keened when Ren removed his tongue, feeling the tip swipe against him as the king licked his lips.

“Have I ever told you how perfect your ass is? It’s such a treat to appreciate it like this. You get so wet and sweet.” He gave a quick fanged bite to the skin. “Can you imagine the riots if everyone could see what I do to you? So many jealous demons, all because of this.”

A palm landed hard and heavy on Goro’s ass, and he yelped so loudly it made him flush bright red.

The king’s voice trailed up his spine as he lifted his toned body to hover over Goro, nipping at his ear, pressing patterns into his hip with his thumb.

“I know it upset you today. When Medjed invited me to visit them.” Ren cooed softly when he felt Goro tense. “Honestly? It was incredibly sexy watching you become so possessive. You never need to worry, sweetheart. I’m all yours. And you are my personal drug_ . _ ”  
He punctuated the claim with a sudden push of his thick cock into Goro’s thoroughly prepared ass.  
“You—…! _ Fuck, _Ren!”

“There you go. Scream for me, honey. Beg for it. Because I _ know _nobody could satisfy me like you do, and the same is true for you, right?”

Goro’s hands fisted into the sheets. He breathed heavy into the pillow, back aching from the stretch of being filled so completely. He wanted this to make him raw and sore for days. He wanted _ everyone _to notice what the king did to him so happily when the doors closed at night.

"Look at your gorgeous body," Ren groaned. "It's fucking unreal how perfect it is. I can't help but think… how nice you'd look…"

The king cut himself off there, the image of whatever he imagined making his erratic thrusting take over and drive him into breathlessness.

Goro's own sweet, humid panting echoed back at him from being buried in the sheets. When he opened his eyes, he could see the glittering fragments of quartz withdrawal tainting everything, making the candlelight slipping through the fabric look like a sunrise on water. Perhaps this wasn’t so bad. If worse came to worst, he could get used to being a live-in cumslut for as long as necessary. Let everyone else take care of the legwork while he slept on satin sheets and let the beautiful king fill him up whenever he pleased. It might be an unexpectedly perfect life.

"Fuck, here it comes… enjoy it, angel…"

For tonight at least, Ren spoiled him entirely, releasing into him again and again with an intensity that made Goro’s entire body spasm with every hot spurt of seed.

* * *

Goro wished that, the night after their market visit, he'd listened to his intuition.

Ren asked him before each outing if he needed anything before they parted ways. Goro consistently assured him he was fine; the more they focused on work, the quicker things would be back to normal. Enough calming of the worries and Ren began to believe him. He gave the consort a kiss good morning, and one when he returned at night, slowly ceasing prodding about whether his love needed more satisfaction. Watching carefully. Worried eyes, surely, but not the type to question Goro's insistence upon being _ fine. _He could do this. They couldn't waste any more time just because of his pathetic cravings, or else the cuva might fall into a mindset of deprived sexuality that he'd never claw his way out of, for all he knew. It wasn't a risk he was willing to take regardless.

As sunlight rose and set, day by day, Goro was left to his own devices on development. The plants were still being cultivated so they'd have enough seed supply to justify turning up the land. While he sat in the workshop with immature plants and other overworked but determined cuva, he could feel how much quartz his body burned through as sex became less frequent. It didn't matter; soon, so very soon, it would all be worth it. Even if once a week turned to once every few weeks. This was the price of freedom, and he couldn't give that up.

Ren had one more visit out of the middle ground to meet with trade officials from the south. _ So _soon now, and this pain would be over. The thought made Goro shiver at the greenhouse workbench.

Just for today, he could probably justify sending everyone home early and packing it in, though. His core throbbed so badly, even the cool chill of the greenhouse was making it difficult to concentrate. 

Eight sleepy creatures seemed happy with the dismissal and abandoned their tools in the community box. Goro bid them goodnight, watching them pad slowly down the hill and out of sight, splitting off in various directions, but most still headed for one whorehouse or another.

Goro huffed, adding his overheated breath to the humid night air. He locked the greenhouse door and decided a walk would be best.

For some reason, the quiet, grand halls of his king's home didn't make him feel any less tense and tight. It was like being inside a hard coating formed perfectly around his body, rubbing the striped skin raw and hot, keeping his breath short and unhelpful to his heartbeat. Nothing cooled him down anymore. With shaking fingers, he fumbled in his pocket and drew out a small crumb of quartz, placing it under his tongue. 

The sour flavor burst in his mouth; he blinked, and saw his vision to be less grainy and blurred as he came to a sudden stop in the middle of the marble walkway.

Outside, the market lights shone down in the town square. If he listened carefully he could hear the shouts and laughter of demons who were capable of accepting their roles, who chose to live normally and seemed content enough with it. Now Ren was down with them too, albeit for work. If he cared any less about his already fragile reputation, Goro could go join him. He could let the allure of nature pull Ren close, drag him to a rowdy bar stand and drink himself silly in the sea of bodies. 

Fuck. Somehow he'd found the energy to cry.

The oppressive silence of their makeshift castle magnified the pathetic sniffles. What a time to be feeling sorry for himself, when all seemed to be drawing together for the best. He really was a pill, wasn't he? They were both _ busy _ and on nearly opposite schedules _ . _Goro needed to be patient a while longer. Kisses goodnight should be enough. 

He hated that they weren't.

Wandering forward, the cuva found himself bathed in the low light of the kitchen. Morgana worked quietly in the corner to clean up a bit of fragile dinnerware. It hadn't done much hefty cooking lately, with Ren out of the building around suppertime and Goro sleeping off increasing cravings. His stomach growled at the thought of meat and maybe even a few vegetables. But he didn't want to disturb the feline creature, knowing that even now it was likely still wary of his fickle tendencies and aggressive personality. He wasn't sure how much of the feline's kindness was due to Ren's influence. Though he was practically a shell at this time, Goro stepped softly backwards so the demon wouldn't be alerted that he ever came in.

That is, until his head fizzed with another dizzy spell and sent him stumbling into a rack of metal kitchenware. 

"What in the world--?!"

Morgana jumped like a cartoon, slinky body stretching to look around for the source of the ruckus. When it spotted Goro sheepishly leaning halfway against the wall with tools scattered at his feet, it sighed.

"It _ is _you. Goodness, please announce yourself tactfully next time. You have me thinking you're a ghost these days as it is."

"I'm sorry," Goro muttered stupidly. He shooed the cat away, insisting on picking up his own mess while it drew its near invisible maw into a taut line.

"No apologies. You and his majesty are at the peak of your goals. I haven't wanted to interrupt your work, although I do worry since--"

Morgana was cut off by the sight of Goro's eyes rolling back slightly as his legs gave out. It gasped, swooping in to catch the unhealthily light cuva on the elastic stretch of its back.

"--Gods! What's the matter with you?!"

It helped seat him on a cushioned chair, adjusting his clothing with sharp twitches of its tail. Scrutinizing, bright eyes bored into his own.

"Hmph. I knew it. When was the last time you ate, exactly?"

"...Ah, last week, perhaps?"

"You're a fool."

That was that. Morgana shuffled around the kitchen, producing small but savory portions of food and throwing them all into a pot with thick broth. Goro watched dazedly, the servant's oil-slick fur illuminated by crackling fire as the smell of _ real food _settled in his senses.

Minutes later a hearty soup sat in front of him, Morgana a few seats down, watching intently.

Goro's tired body didn't allow him to shy away from the offer. He wolfed down the food with as much grace as he could manage.

"It's dangerous for your kind to be so reckless. Perhaps you should be honest with his majesty and demand more time alone together."

"That's not necessary," Goro said. He let the spoon clang down into an empty bowl. "Everything we're doing, we're doing for each other. For all of us. If it weren't for that dedication, my project would be nothing but a lofty dream anyway. Asking more of Ren right now is unacceptable."

Morgana crossed and undressed its leather-clad legs. "So you say, but… what you _ aren't _saying is much more telling. You don't think highly of yourself, do you? To deprive yourself like this?"

"I don't want to be dependent," Goro said. "So I won't be. It's that simple."

"But you never turned from the things you needed. The patron we knew for so many years… I don't see him in you anymore. Why is that?"

"It was never me. It was a mask to protect me while I figured out how to escape." The cuva clenched his jaw. "You should know that by now."

"Yet you no longer possess the courage to ask for something you desperately need. Why--"

"Because I can't, Morgana!" Goro shouted. "Take a look around! Tonight is no different from every night. I have too much work left to do. And when Ren gets home, hours from now, exhausted and ready to pass out like me, I'm not dragging him into my bed for a whole night of more intense activity."

It struck him a little late how inappropriate the subject was. Goro lifted a hand to his trembling lips, turning away from the servant.

"I can wait. I want to prove I can do this."

And to his surprise, Morgana _ smiled. _

"Then the least you could do is eat."

It took the bowl and spoon away from him, returning to the sink.

"Many years ago, I worked for an esteemed family. They lived in a much less elaborate version of this very place. The head of the household was quite wealthy and had her own personal cuva." It paused to let the harsh noise of clattering glass plates pass by. "Mercurius was intelligent and devoted. He wished to serve royalty in the north. He wanted that more than anything. But that goal was a material one; it didn't fulfill him. It was a matter of surviving and not one of living.

"The family eventually found no need for his services, and he was rejected from the northern court multiple times. Frankly I'm not sure he'd have known what to do with himself even if they'd taken him in. All of his ambitions ended up being for the sake of how others perceived him. His true sense of self didn't exist anymore. I realized that too late, and by then reaching out was futile."

The cat faced him then, dimming red eyes turned towards the ground.

"But look: I'm caught in the same mentality. Everything I feel in this moment is because of how I failed him. And now I'm failing you as well."

"Morgana, that's not true."

"...Then perhaps you'll indulge me. Caring for others is what I was created to do," it said. "We all want to feel useful, albeit without being consumed by such a desire. Because this awful world is about fulfilling each other, your highness. Enabling each other to do our best work. I don't know how I've kept up all this time, but I know there's a meaning to it. That's the only way we're going to make a place worth living in. Ren reminded me of that when I was about to lose hope."

That… was true. Perhaps it wasn't too late to put things on a fast track, and ease the pain until these hurdles were cleared. But…

"I wouldn't know where to start."

Morgana returned to the table, this time sitting directly next to Goro. "It might be simpler than you think. Please remember why you've come this far in the first place. You have reservations regarding Ren, but if you want to storm through this project… maybe it's time to seek out a completely different kind of help."

A different… kind of help?

Now there was an idea.

The consort left the kitchen surprisingly reanimated that night. Perhaps it was the chance to eat, or talk, or think, or a combination of the three. Somewhere in his thoughtful gazes out towards the glittering starlight, Goro thought back to Ren's fake reassurance to Medjed. A volunteer group, perhaps even one that could prepare the field so there wouldn't be a lapse between seed collection and planting… the amount of time such a thing could cut from the equation might, at this point, be enough to save the cuva from months of further suffering. 

Gritting his teeth in concentration on his trek back to the bedroom, he made a decision.

This was going to work. No more waiting to be rescued. No more being at the mercy of others. 

Never again.

* * *

"If you'd please, everyone, we have an announcement!"

The town square burned with humidity the next afternoon. Sweat ran down the back of Goro's neck as he watched the most competent speaker in his group- which wasn't saying much, mind you- gather the attention of everyone around. He passed the wide horn over to their leader with trembling claws.

Goro took a short moment to survey the crowd. From the walkway to the trade booths, demons curiously glanced sideways at their little troupe, half captured.

He took a deep breath and raised the horn to his lips.

"Good afternoon to all. On behalf of his majesty, I first want to thank you for your patience with the recent changes all across our great land. For many years this has been a humble place, and now, we see it in our mind's eye as a thriving center for the entire realm. Surely you know that this is thanks to all of you. Your cooperation, your assistance, your offering of time and resources…"

Good, nobody was turning away just yet. They watched the consort with the same fascination he commanded as messenger. Now all that was left was to butter them up and reel them in.

"It is all you. The success surrounding us is all thanks to you, and we couldn't have come this far without that. You should all be very proud of what you've built here."

Goro stepped down from the platform, giving the hand signal he'd taught his group beforehand. One of the cuva reached down and held up a plant: the thriving, glittering specimen of quartz.

"Now comes an opportunity for you to participate in making history. Months of research and development has brought us a successful creation: a strain of quartz, non addictive, mild enough to produce an effect similar to the substance you know, but reactive enough in cuva to stabilize cravings, enabling them to lead a more aware, free lifestyle."

All eyes were on him. Cuva visibly perked up from the sea of demons, shifting through the crowd towards the front to get a better look at the plant. Goro barely held back the smirk, continuing on about the beauty's benefits and careful creation. 

"This stage is completed," he said. "Now comes the meticulous harvesting. In the meantime, we can speed up the process so our creation is available as soon as possible. If you would like to volunteer for road paving, land clearing, tilling, or planting, please speak to one of our members here in a moment- all of them cuva, all of them on this journey with you."

As much as he'd never admit it aloud, it hurt to purposefully exclude himself from the community he understood most. But it would be worth it in the end; the sooner he paid his dues, the sooner everything would be over and back to normal, his shaking gone, eyes clear, body fully satisfied with cock and royal cum--

"Your highness."

Goro tore his mind away from his shaking thighs to address the voice.

To his absolute shock, a handful of familiar faces stood before him, holding tan volunteer slips.

"Ah… Medjed, was it?"

The leader nodded once. "Mhm. I have to say, your speech was kind of touching. It really made us think about how seriously you're taking this. Sorry for not realizing it earlier." She sighed, making a dismissive gesture. "It's just, like, you know how it is. We aren't exactly the most respected group in the red ground. Gotta look twice at what authority has planned, when it involves us specifically."

If only he'd kept that mindset when Loki first made his offer. Here stood a group of cuva selling sex perfume, and Goro- rare breed, high intelligence, desirable appearance- Goro made a deal that not the stupidest creature should fall for. How desperate he must have been. He certainly found it easy to forgive Medjed's disrespect from a few days prior.

However, unable to say as much, he just smiled.

"Your willingness to volunteer says everything. It's appreciated far more than you know."

Such a sanitized, disingenuous tone, even if Medjed didn't appear bothered by it. It made him a bit ill, but again he reminded himself… just a little bit longer, and this charade would no longer be needed.

The day that came true, he was going to demand a proper spa trip for sure.

* * *

At the pace everything moved then, the team anticipated being finished by the time Ren was back from his venture. Goro tried not to make it obvious how rushed he felt, if only so the others wouldn't become stressed, but it was difficult; even with volunteers, actual progress was mostly out of his hands. He could stand and watch as everyone worked with turning the soil, raking lines through it, pulling raggedy weeds and softening the ground below. He could even help directly. But he couldn't do everything, and that was stupidly frustrating.

Running on no sleep, Goro felt the most at peace back in the greenhouse with the research team. There, the thriving plant had split off into countless heads, quickly dropping off sharp, hard seeds into the dirt by its roots. They'd spiked it with artificial growth serum and had multiple bags of the buds ready to bring down to the plantation. 

It made Goro's anxious heart swell a bit to see the pride in the cuva's faces as they packaged everything up one evening, _ finally _ prepared to begin. 

The planting would take a few days, but once that first seed was covered in rich soil, it would be a sigh of relief. The beginning of the end, of a new future, of a resurgence in Goro's ability to be normal again. 

He caught his reflection as they boarded the metallic cargo cart. Dark circles, pale cheeks, trembling hands, and his hair a mess, but it still made him proud. He'd really come this far all on his own. Finally, he had a moment of success that was all thanks to him. Maybe he did have what it takes to be a successful consort after all. At the very least, he could ignore the aches and pains with the celebratory food and drinks they'd prepared for the trip, inspired by Morgana's advice, though he'd be stubborn to admit it.

The red ground was unusually cold that night. As the cart rolled, Goro slammed back drink after drink and let himself laugh with everyone else, straining to feel it all drowning out the disgusting depravity buzzing through his veins. Today wasn't so much a work day as it was a day of observation and _ celebration _. He deserved a reward just as much as everyone else; damn the facade of responsibility for once in this goddamn trial.

A sprawling plantation came into view just as Goro downed a fourth traveler of mixed cocktail. Dozens of volunteers worked under the watch of a team member, helping himself on the far end near the road. He perked up when he heard the cart rolling, dropping tools to run and meet them.

"Your highness!" He gripped the side of the cart before it had even stopped moving. "You're gonna be happy to hear this. Got a visitor for you, waiting by the tree down that ledge there."

Goro clambered out, frowning. He ushered everyone into their positions and let the team lead call everyone in for instructions while he headed down the hill.

Sure enough, his king stood with his back to the road, watching sand blow along the ground.

"_Ren." _The name came out like a prayer, like it wasn't meant to be heard by anyone else, but still those black coattails whipped around.

Perhaps he thought Ren would smile, or beckon him over, or say a word of congratulations, like some kind of ridiculous romance tale. No.

Goro watched as his face fell in _ horror. _

"Goro…?" Slowly, then with urgency, Ren made his way up the incline to reach Goro and grab him by the shoulders. He palmed at his cheeks and scanned his eyes.

Goro stood frozen. What was this for? Was Ren unhappy to see him? It didn't make sense. Everything he'd accomplished towered around them, and here the king stood, looking positively _ disappointed _.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"Sweetheart. What happened while I was gone?"

Goro struggled to hold back the tremor in his voice. "...I don't understand what you mean." 

"Love, are you serious? You look like you've been through war. When did you last eat? Or sleep? Or even take out your braids…?"

Goro couldn't believe this was happening. He was one wrong step away from saying something regrettable. It hurt. He was so, so tired of how much it all hurt.

"I can't talk about this right now. I'm going to head back," he mumbled.

"What? Honey, no. Let me help you--"

"I said _ no! _" 

He was shouting now. A few demons up the hill turned in their direction, which was the only thing that forced him to even out his tone.

"I did all of this alone. I led them, I made the plans and the changes, I lost the most sleep, I endured the most _ pain. _ Meanwhile everyone except Morgana believed I was fine. All of that, I did for us. So we could move on. So _ I _could move on. And all you can see is how awful I look?" 

Ren recoiled at that. "No, that's not what I--"

"You don't need to hold my hand. I want to be partners. I don't want to be a slave to this anymore, when all I'm trying to do is feel alive. Like I'm more than just a pawn for sex."

"Goro."

This was stupid. All of it. What was he trying to say? It wasn't Ren's fault that everything felt so filthy in the end. This feeling gnawed at his stomach alone for years. He needed time to think. 

Ren had to understand that.

Despite all of Goro's stubbornness, despite his misdirected aggression, the king bowed to peace and understanding. If he only knew the truth. 

"If I can ask one favor, then… please head home and get some rest. I can physically feel how exhausted you are. Plus you've been drinking; this is no state for you to be working." He held Goro's hands tenderly and looked up. "Please do that as a favor to me. Because I worry."

"Will you come back?"

"Tonight," Ren promised, squeezing his fingers. "We have to sign papers with Lavenza and Igor and plan a few official dates for operation commencement. I wanted to stop by and say hello beforehand. After all of this, I'm home for good."

Goro nodded like that was all the comfort he needed. He was quiet as Ren called the cart down and directed the driver to take him back, making sure he deposited the weary cuva directly into Morgana's custody.

They parted ways shortly after. Goro's team waved him off with their blessings, wishing him rest and offering thanks. He clambered into the wagon and rolled gracelessly onto his back, watching the stars wink in and out.

"Take a little time to reward yourself for a job well done," one of them had said.

And that sounded like a fantastic idea.

* * *

Goro stumbled back through the doors of his silent room a few hours later, managing not to tear Morgana from its usual duties after being escorted inside. His gifted luxuries were still there on the bed, freshly cleaned from the morning that renewed the cuva's spirit before crushing it flat, and the sight of them sprawled out invitingly made his alcohol-drenched nerves ignite.

A reward… yes, he certainly deserved one or two or ten.

Goro chose a soft, supple massager. It was on the newer side and easy to use in any position, but he chose the comfort of being on his back. His skin was pleasantly warm and sensitive, humming under the surface from all that drinking. The sensation, though, was an unfortunate double-edged sword; his cock lay heavy against his stomach, full and ready to be tended, but… somehow he was losing himself more quickly than usual. Maybe drinking so much was a bad idea after all.

Goro's nails scraped his inner thigh, and it was proof enough. He nearly choked on the gasp it ripped out of him. 

_ Fuck. This could be bad. _

Memories of northern cold and chains wrapped around the center of his mind. Feeling this out of control hadn't been an issue since that time, and he didn't need to look in the bedside dish to know there were no more shards of quartz in there. The temptation to burst into the greenhouse and rip apart their remaining failed plants to satisfy himself was more tempting than anything. 

But he had these wonderful toys, and sharp nails, and a reason to behave.

Without more thought, Goro wrapped a hand around his own throat and plunged the velvety toy over his length, squeezing hard on them both.

The pain was _ delicious _ . Ren may not have been present to watch him, put a collar around him and have his way, but the fantasy of it was almost as good if Goro dug his fingers into his throat _ just _right. Gods, to have the king choke him like this, take his cock deep into his warm throat, pull his quivering wings apart and ruin their plush purity with cum-stained fingers… nothing would be better. 

Soon he could ask for that. Maybe as soon as tomorrow. He wanted to hover over Ren's swollen cock and plunge down in one smooth motion, relish the feeling of blood pumping through it, stretching him to the limits of all the times before. No thoughts would survive to cloud the cuva's mind. He'd come first, and the king would toss him off and shove his body into the soft mattress face-down, hair pulled tight in long black claws, ass streaked red with nail and teeth marks.

Goro followed the fantasy in real time. He fumbled blindly for the biggest glass toy in the open drawer, dipping it in the scented oil heater and bringing it teasingly to his entrance. The hot and cold sensation of herbs and glass and fire was almost as good as the orgasm quickly creeping up on him from where he continued to move the silky massager over his dripping cock. 

With a hiss, he worked the toy inside, trying to breathe through inserting it all the way in one go. The sting of it just made his fevered sensitivity spike with pleasure, and he began to thrust, dragging the fat middle of the toy slowly through the tight ring of muscle and slamming it right back inside. It missed the living warmth of Ren's skin, but if he focused, he could almost imagine it, imagine the press of claws in his hips.

Climax snuck up on him just as he was losing grip on the massager, and he bit into the pillow _ hard _ as his cum filled the toy to the brim and splattered out onto the sheets around him.

Lately these moments were better for lifting a burden than anything else. He was so glad to be growing closer to the point where he could genuinely enjoy it again. Goro stayed buried like that for quite a while, thinking in circles, taking in the quiet rumble of the oil heater and the dull croaks of creatures outside. His body ached in the most bittersweet way as he closed his eyes for a few minutes.

By the time he opened them again, the sheets were soaked, and his thighs and stomach were coated in rapidly cooling fluids, but... it was late. So late. Laundry could wait until the morning. Any minute now, Ren would walk in on him for that goodnight kiss and lay a blanket over him--

\--Oh, speak of the devil. Distantly he heard footsteps and breathed a sigh of relief. From here it almost sounded like more than one person, coming down the corridor… far more quickly than usual.

"Master Akechi!"

He didn't have time to sit up before the door swung open and slammed into the wall. Morgana rushed in, Ren a few feet behind it.

"Get up and come with us. _ Hurry. _"

"What? What's the matter?"

"It's the plantation," it said, fur standing on end as it panted. "There's been a fire."

* * *

After an agonizing ride, the cart pulled up in the aftermath. Goro had insisted on being left untouched while they all endured the rickety steering of a driver clearly in as much of a rush as the rest of them. The cuva watched foliage and dirt fly by, and up where moonlight usually shone, the sky grew thicker and thicker with smoke.

It made sense, he decided. Cuva didn't need a different way of life. _ He _ certainly didn't deserve it. Time and time again, one misstep brought the whole roof down. It was foolish to try. It was selfish.

Flames crawled into view and nodded their agreement. Some of his research team stood around the edges of the field, attempting to stamp out the fire with wet towels. It was painfully clear that the damage had already been done.

Ren helped Goro out of the wagon, and he allowed that one moment of touch before yanking away and walking straight to the field, where volunteers were finally getting the spread of flame under control far too late.

"Master Akechi." 

The research lead came up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Goro shook it off.

His hooves crunched over burnt land and the remnants of tiny sprouted quartz. It reminded him of his companions at the holding house, young and taking a glimpse at life before it was ripped away and tossed into nothingness.

He spared a glance around at the volunteers, asking the question he really didn't want an answer to.

"Where's Medjed?"

Those close enough to hear it didn't answer for a long while.

Eventually Morgana piped up.

"...How did you already know?"

Goro hadn't been so drained before in his life. There wasn't a spark of energy left in his body to fuel the all-consuming lust that would normally be guiding his every move. It was almost relieving. One wrong step and he'd white out, or worse. He was long resigned to that. In the moment, disappointment was simply too strong to let anything else resurface.

"I'd like to know the same."

That voice brought him back to the present.

Goro turned, coming face to face with the lithe form of Medjed's leader. Where they'd managed to slither off to until he arrived was a mystery, but one he didn't care to solve now. The sight of her, the sway of her hips, the looming gait of the rest of them- all of it lit a new ember of rage.

"You're a fool, your highness," she sneered. "Must've been incredibly desperate for help if you let us on. I almost felt bad, watching you be so naive before our very eyes."

The scent of unaltered pheromones grew overwhelmingly strong the closer she got. She reached out, as if to rest two fingers under his chin, but stopped in front of his face to reveal the tiny seed clutched between them.

He kept eye contact as she dropped it, crushing it under her boot without looking down.

"As if we'd contribute to our own demise, you vile incubus _snake. _"

Goro's eye twitched. Still he said nothing, swishing a palm out flat at his side in warning when he saw Ren start to move in the corner of his vision.

"Your own demise?" He questioned.

"We're not stupid, Master Akechi." She delivered the title in a mocking sing-song tone. "Cuva have no place here. That's why we work day and night to carve one out. We had to embrace that 'quality' of ours and make it work, because that is _ all we have. _" Her teeth ground together on those words. "Suddenly you want to take that away under the guise of help? Suddenly you want our one trait cured so we can fade into obscurity and die out? We've had monarchs before, your highness. Long before you ever saw this place. My bloodline was targeted by progressives ages ago. We fought to be here. Despite everything. Some of us, you see, are happy to be alive."

"And did you not think for a moment," he said evenly, "that this project was to enable that dream to become a reality?"

She scoffed right away. "A project devised by a monarch who has no connection to us little guys. As if hiding your intentions by employing a team of gullible cuva makes a difference. As if you've ever seen the inside of a whorehouse when the patrons go home for the night. As if you have _ any _ sympathy for what it means to be a slave in the eyes of everyone else."

"That's enough," Ren said quickly.

"Even if you had a point, none of that gives you the right to sabotage official state-sponsored work!" Morgana yelled.

"Who cares? The statement's been made loud and clear."

Medjed's leader brought her manicured nails back to Goro's cheek, stroking it fondly.

"And your true nature has been revealed."

The slice of claws felt like a thousand poisoned needles in Goro's cheek.

Eyes wide, he looked to Ren. The impact of her hand twisted his head to the side entirely, and as the sting melted away into a dull pain, Goro felt the blood dripping down his neck.

Reeking of a cuva's scent.

The raw, sweet smell of himself caught the rest of his senses immediately. One by one, they dropped from the fragile strings of control he'd been using to hold them all steady. His fangs ached, seeping out the venom that first brought Ren to his knees, pooling in his mouth and spilling down with harsh coughs like he'd just been revived from drowning. He didn't need a reflection to know his eyes were glassy and glistering. Medjed wavered in his vision, horrified, swimming around while the beats of his pulse flooded his head.

"You tramp," he growled. "You fucking _ TRAMP!" _

From that moment on, Goro was only aware of the unrestrained swiping of his own claws and a vision. It was the image of himself on the king’s lap, arms outstretched and fine silk trailing from the brocade to the wrist. Deep black, like a bird of prey- like a creature that picks the eyes from anyone who underestimates it.

It didn’t matter, he realized, knowing everyone would remember this tomorrow and each day after. It didn’t. With this, he wins. He wins, he wins, he could kill them all with the same curse that nearly locked him into an eternity of submission, the one that pulled him into Ren’s arms and chained him up but gladly. What a beautiful memory. He wouldn’t fall on this sword any longer.

A baser part of his brain knew that Ren was trying to restrain him, but it melted into the blinding rush of anger without a trace. Goro felt absolutely nothing there. No fullness or satiation. Just a deep, desperate need to kill and disappear, coming not from the toxic blood, but from the very roots of his spirit.

Cuva were a menace, after all. Medjed had every right to be afraid. The more he raked angry bleeding gashes into their skin, the more he believed they’d each serve a better purpose in ribbons of meat on the ground, the last realization clear in pairs and pairs of dead eyes being one of the differences between them- that his curse was for once a boon, and the naivety that enhanced their way of life finally robbed them of it entirely. 

They only managed to throw Goro off for a moment while Ren struggled to hold him back. Morgana was so kind to return his blade. Tonight it would find a new place to belong.

Goro read the mortal fear on their faces before freeing himself and charging in blind, sinking the carved edge of the knife into soft flesh.

Blood squelched under the cold metal.

Ren pulled away.

The world stood still. Medjed was the first to move, all of them letting out a long-held shriek and prepping to run. Morgana and the transport officials were much quicker; in an instant, the group was held tight in the grip of the red ground’s strongest prison guards, yet they still yanked the members as far away from Goro as possible.

Blood filled his nose as he stared at the dirt. The drip of it was deafening, and if he looked up an inch from his narrowed line of sight, he could see it gathering in tiny pools at Ren’s feet.

The king shook his bleeding hand like it was covered in dirt instead. He couldn’t hide the wince, though, when the deep wound hit air and splattered more blood around their shoes.

“Akechi… let’s go back.”

His formal name hit him like a tidal wave. All around him, decorated creatures spun in his vision, every figure a star in a deep black sky. And his limbs, they felt so heavy now. A weighted body with its head a thousand miles away and its hands committed to violence had no place here. If the whores in custody dropped dead now, he’d use the rest of his energy to laugh.

So in a moment of clarity, he used it to escape instead.

* * *

Goro could hardly get a grip on the greenhouse door. The iron slipped in and out of his sweat-coated palms like it was trying not to let him in, trying to protect itself from his presence. Eventually his efforts won out and he stumbled inside, knocking over the metal bin of tools and nearly cutting his own feet on a wrenched-open pair of shears.

Ren would know where to go. He wasn’t clever for running back here, but it was the only place with locks that he knew of, and one with exits he could map out even while dead asleep.

Sitting didn’t help. The cuva’s breaths came out in stunted, dissatisfying bursts, building up into a panic in the center of his hollow chest. It felt like his lungs were collapsing inward. Not even his own body was on his side, despite being all alone.

Footsteps came just before he finally caught his breath. A knock on the metal door, and he forced his legs to the window.

Of course.

Ren waited patiently, but when it became clear Goro wasn’t going to answer, his shadow disappeared around the side of the building.

Clicks. Tapping from a distance, softly, before a few loud bangs.

Silence.

Then the quiet tinkering of metal.

Goro's breath cut out. Ren was… picking the lock. Forcing his way in just to get hurt again. Why? Goro needed to leave _ now. _But there was nowhere else to run, nowhere he wouldn't be found eventually. 

He couldn't grab his way over to the centerpiece fountain without dislodging pieces of brick and snapping twigs off of the bushes. It was the only cover in the building's addition, and even then it offered almost nothing.

Finally, the greenhouse door unlocked.

Goro was pressed long against the trunk of the tree, holding out onto the thick middle branches like they were the one thing keeping him from dropping into a noose. That distant image of Ren in front of him, hands up in surrender, still beautiful through eyes swimming and clouded like they were covered in a layer of rippled glass- it pierced something tender in the way Goro’s legs had a mind of their own, trying to pull him forward against his will.

Ren watched the saliva drip from his mouth. Goro felt it pooling, hot and viscous like fresh blood. He felt the salt of tears mix with its sweetness and wanted to rip his own tongue from his mouth.

"You need to go back out. Right now."

Ren wasn't shaken for a moment, _ damn _ him.

"No."

“You should. I'm begging you. This… isn’t me,” Goro choked out. “Not when I’m with you. I don’t want this to be me.”

“Goro.” Another tentative step closer; Goro’s back dug further into sharp bark in response. “This is you. And I told you I’d accept whatever you are.”

“You won’t see me the same after this.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing.”

Ren’s expression… still a smile, probably. Hard to tell. Even after seeing it so many times. Goro might never fully recognize it after all.

“A good thing if I ruin you? You’re not like me. You don’t live off of it.”

“I don’t care. I trust you.”

“Even if I claw you up from the inside and fuck you into the dirt anyway?”

“I don’t _ care. _”

Hands on his now. Tugging down in front of them, between them, pulsing with life. Warmth. It made the cuva’s mouth water more. He wanted to absorb that warmth- drain it from Ren, drink it in, make it into the energy needed to destroy him.

"Why are you staying? Do you think this will just blow over?" He tried to take his hands back, but the grip on them was punishing, and if he pulled any harder his nails would shred right through Ren's skin. "We've lost everything. One day this will happen again… and it won't just go away. And I won't be the one you fell in love with."

"I don't stay because I want you to change."

Mercifully, Ren let go on his own, and turned his back. It was the perfect chance to scramble backwards and resume Goro's safety spot near the tree. But he watched, captivated as always, while his favorite creature brushed his fingers through failed plants and dewdrops of insufficient quartz. He picked one up too. He looked at it like a piece of fine jewelry. He seemed to appreciate it, despite being the one product to produce the opposite of the intended effect. At least someone could appreciate it.

And then he placed it under his tongue. 

Goro found his strength again, peeling away from the trunk and reaching out far too late.

"Ren! Are you fucking _ crazy--?! _"

The glare he got was paralyzing. It wouldn't matter anyway. Ren swallowed it long ago, and now, only time was a factor.

"Here's the thing, Goro, and I'm sure you've noticed. I don't like to take risks. I want things careful and logical. I want them according to plan. When that plan falls apart, so do I." Ren stepped a bit closer. It was probably his imagination, but Goro swore he saw a pink flush creeping up his neck already. 

Fuck.

"I let you lie about being fine. Because saying you're in control makes it true, right?" He smiled, but there wasn't any joy in it. "No. And the more creatures like you and I lie to defend our pride, the more distant we'll become."

Heat spread throughout the room the closer Ren drew. 

"I blame myself. For Medjed- for all of it. For wanting to believe my plan was so perfect that it forced me to break my main promise to you. And that group is never seeing a single stone of the red ground again. But as for me?"

The hand he'd cut dangled in front of Goro's face now, close enough that he could smell the blood.

"I still need to pay my dues."

Instinct was impossible to override. Goro took the king’s improperly bandaged hand and slipped his thumb under the edge of the wrappings; Ren flinched, but he didn’t move away.

Goro couldn't think. He was really about to indulge in the most depraved fantasy he'd ever kept. 

And it felt so alarmingly _ nice. _

“Tell me you want this,” Goro whispered.

Always unflinching, Ren nodded.

It was enough after all. Nails took the soaked bandages off and tossed them to the ground, moving instead to gently pry apart the still-bleeding gash around the edges. It clearly hurt to have it handled.

“Let’s start here.” The cuva lifted the hand, quivering in discomfort, close to his lips. “I’ll make it up to you however I can.”

“It’s not your fault. I know you di-- _ hah…! _”

Ren sucked in a harsh breath at the sting of a tongue snaking deep into the wound. He tried to writhe out of the grip, unsure of where he was even trying to go. This was too much. It was wet, and hot, and it fucking _hurt._

Still keeping the injured hand steady, Goro readjusted their bodies so Ren could come closer and bury his face in his shoulder. He used his free arm to lock the king against him, petting soothingly as the pain slowly melted away.

A mixture of saliva and blood flowed down and dripped off his elbow by the end of it. Goro finished his ministrations by digging his tongue in once more, making sure everything was completely clean, and by now the contact almost felt… 

Good.

It wasn’t like the numbing qualities of a cuva’s fluids, as he’d grown so used to it over time. No… this was much more potent. Where he’d felt aches and discomfort before, Ren noticed a slight, tickling twinge of pleasure, like hundreds of tiny ants marching in circles and spreading over his body.

Goro seemed far more concerned. He tilted Ren’s head up to inspect his face.

“The color of your eyes… I can barely tell what it is anymore.”

And as the king slid down to the ground, fixated on undoing the ties around Goro’s waist, it became obvious that talking was going to be pointless.

“Sorry, I… I don’t know. You smell so good,” Ren said, fingers struggling to get his cuva’s arousal free. Despite everything they’d done already, his eagerness made Goro flush. He helped unfasten the last hook; when it fell open, Ren stared at the swollen cock that bobbed in front of him like he’d never seen it in his life.

“Goro…” Ren nearly moaned the name, and it made his cock twitch in his grip. “Clearly I was neglectful. Can I take my turn making it up to you?”

“…I’m not sure if this is a wise idea,” Goro said, palms digging into the stone and wishing it was the skin of the gorgeous man kneeling in front of him instead. “I might really hurt you.”

“Would you? I’d like that, I think.”

“Ren--”

Goro suffocated on his own words as his dick was squeezed tight, Ren looking up with a smirk and deep red cheeks.

“A word of advice. Don’t try to think on my behalf as well as yours right now, love. I’m just going to be disobedient.”

He couldn’t do much more than grab Ren by the hair as his cock disappeared into his mouth.

This was really, really bad.

Goro felt his control slipping fast at the feeling of being swallowed down. The tight, wet warmth of Ren’s throat was far too soothing- far too _ inviting _to resist grabbing him by the neck and pushing him further until he nearly choked, the walls constricting enough to make Goro growl like a feral animal, his mouth running independent of his own will. Ren's sweat was getting all over his lower half, and where it melted into the skin, it glowed and tingled like ice.

If there really was no going back… maybe it was time to let go and enjoy it. Right?

As if he could read those thoughts, Ren hollowed out his cheeks and sucked hard.

“--Oh _ fuck, _you’re good.” Goro yanked harder on the base of Ren’s hair, petting through it when he hissed in pain. “So you do like the idea of being used by me?” He smiled as Ren glanced up from his work, theatrically demure. Goro couldn’t help reaching out to stroke fondly under the king’s chin. “Look at that face. I've missed it so much. I worried you’d struggle to handle this, but maybe I shouldn’t be surprised. Deep down, you’re a natural slut, just like me. I think that's what I missed the most.”

The king moaned around his cock, pulling off slightly to drag in a deep breath. Goro hissed at the rush of cool air against hot skin before getting enveloped in bliss once more.

“Amazing… such a good servant in the bedroom. You should be proud for being able to endure me.” Goro knew it might be risky, but fuck it- there wasn’t any part of him that cared about his behavior at this point. He stroked down Ren’s neck and held him tight, angling his hips to fuck deeper into his throat and force more intoxicating fluid down it. He got the desired result immediately; the soft heat tensed around his cock, and this plus the knowledge that the king couldn’t even _ breathe _was dangerously good.

Goro wove his hands through black tangles, latching onto Ren's neck and digging in while the stunted thrusts of his hips grew into long, indulgent rolls. Ren couldn't help but choke on the restriction, and Goro moaned shamelessly.

"Mmh… _ gods, _yes. You can barely take me. That's what I like to see. You really are completely whipped for this body." He yanked back on Ren's hair, demanding eye contact. "How does it feel, letting yourself turn into a whore for me?"

Ren made an incoherent noise around his full mouth. But it wasn't enough for Goro, who pulled him back completely for a proper answer.

"Good." Ren's voice was horribly reedy. "So, so good."

"So good that you're gladly choking on me?" 

"I'm honored… if I'm being honest," Ren muttered, expression shy. It was violently arousing.

"Slut. Open your throat, then. I'll be surprised if you can still talk tomorrow."

Without further warning, Goro dug his fingers deep enough to bruise and let the fierce tremors of orgasm command his movements. Soft lips trembled against his base, the cold tip of Ren's nose buried in neat curls of hair, his slick, long tongue chasing him and working circles under the head as his throat was thoroughly abused.

"What a perfect mouth on you. How long has it been since I fucked you, hm?" He pulled Ren off and tilted his chin softly, insisting on thinking purely aloud even while breathless. "I bet you're also in the mood to be filled up, until I'm dripping out of you… until you're in tears from the pleasure."

“Please…” Ren panted.

“And why should I do that? After you left me dry for this long, perhaps I’ve learned to take care of things on my own.” Goro smiled with all the faux disappointment of a true sadist, but his motives were never unclear to Ren, surely. He itched to hear the king _ beg. _

“_ Please, _sweetheart. Do whatever you want until you're satisfied.”

“Oh really? I think I have an idea then.”

Goro eased their bodies apart, grabbing a soft towel from the workbench and tossing it over the stone wall of the artificial pond. Laying back on it wasn’t quite as nice as their bed, but he didn’t have the patience to relocate their activities anymore.

“Ride me.”

Ren stared stupidly, looking so much smaller with flushed, sweaty skin and his hands twisted in his coat. “...Uh?”

The cuva beckoned him over; he took one of Ren’s hands and guided it to the cock he’d been lavishing attention on a moment ago, still dripping with saliva and seed. Slick strokes told him Ren had suddenly remembered what to do.

“I know you want to. Stretch yourself out for me and get to work.”

Apparently ten seconds of idling was too much for Goro’s berserked mind to endure. He yanked Ren by the wrist, grabbing his free hand to reach behind and helping him slip a few fingers into himself, using every last ounce of restraint to be gentle at that part. The king winced anyway and brought his hand back up to lick a bit of lubrication onto them. A few smears of blood by his knuckles didn’t go unnoticed.

Ren had no further complaints. Once he was ready, he turned around and lowered himself onto Goro’s waiting cock, wiggling his hips in hopes of getting the cuva to grab them.

This body was from the Gods themselves. Goro had nearly forgotten. The sheen of sweat coating that red-gold, tattooed skin, the way his back muscles spasmed and flexed as Goro sought out his prostate, the way his waist delicately held up the fabric that was pushed aside long ago in his eagerness to be fucked… _ this _ was his king. The one he wanted to keep forever. The one he _ needed _to chain down by any means necessary, even if it meant making him a slave to passion. He was so, so tired of fighting that urge.

“You belong to _ me, _ ” Goro growled, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Ren’s middle like a serpent constricting its victim. “Nothing you can do to change it. Nothing _ they _can do to change it. I’m going to ruin your coveted little ass with a cuva's seed until it’s all you can think about.”

Ren keened and pulled Goro down by the neck, smothering him in his own shoulder.

It was hard to hear at this angle, but one word was easy enough to make out that Goro didn’t need to be asked twice.

_ Bite. _

Goro pulled at the other’s folded wings with more than enough force to hurt. He needed to feel the sensitive area buckle under his touch. Finally, with one cool breath, his fangs cut through flesh like butter as Ren tensed around him once, twice, again and again, before coming all over his pressed dress shirt with a low whine. Goro followed; the repeat orgasm made his grip pathetically weak and Ren folded forward into it, but he sucked on the bite wound until Ren came down from that high, significantly more lightheaded than before.

From this angle, the amount of cum dripping out of his lover's hole was absolutely obscene. Goro couldn't help his curiosity and reached down to gather some on his fingertips, hugging Ren's tired body and reaching all the way around to pry open his lips.

"Here. You should enjoy your reward properly."

When his fingers were lapped clean, Goro let go, letting Ren turn around on his own to stare him down with an expression that could melt steel.

"I want my turn," he whispered. 

The lips that covered Goro's then were so sweet and unfamiliar that he almost panicked before remembering what Ren consumed. 

"Don't look so worried," he laughed. "I'm fine. See?"

A moment later he had Goro flipped and pushed up to the floor length window, heat pressing into every crevice of his body.

"See?" Ren repeated. "Can you feel that? It's like my body gravitates to you." He ground his swelling cock in between the cleft of Goro's ass for emphasis, teasing the tip inside just barely as they moved together. Goro's patience for that was dwindling quickly though; he leant back slightly, begging for friction, and gasped as Ren's cock slipped inside all at once and easily.

Ren nibbled at his ear as he bottomed out.

"Amazing, sweetheart. You're amazing."

The cuva's chest pushed into cold glass, his nails dragging down and leaving deep lines of damage that he knew would never get buffed out. His own cock was trapped between his legs and the transparent wall; he could feel precum smearing onto the surface, re-coating him as he slid relentlessly against it, making a wet mess of his midsection.

"Think about it," Ren growled. "This isn't just a fantasy anymore. Anybody could walk by and see us- see _ you _in this fogged up place with my cock stretching you open. Anyone could stand and watch." He leaned in, gripping Goro's chin to tug it sideways. "...And I genuinely hope they do. Nobody would believe such a tale. That's the only chance they'd get to see either of us like this. What could they do about it besides go red with envy?"

Goro was grateful for Ren hovering so close to his ear. The sounds of skin meeting skin threatened to drown out anything else.

"Speaking of that… look closely at the side of the stone building. Just there, on the hilltop."

Goro pulled together enough energy to zone in on the area. He scanned the structure dazedly, not seeing the reason for Ren's attention- until his eyes caught two jet black figures standing stoic under the night lamps.

"Do you think they can see us from here?" Ren whispered, keeping his eyes fixed on the distant strangers.

"I hope so. Fuck, I hope so."

"Then let's perform accordingly for our audience."

Without further warning, Goro's body was twisted to the side, his leg lifted up under the knee to hook over Ren's arm. He hadn't noticed Ren's thrusts pausing until he snapped his hips forward again, hitting the cuva's sensitive nerves at a new angle that made him _ scream _.

"Wish they'd come a bit closer to see it like this… you're so tight around me, sweetheart. Like you're desperate to keep me in." He hissed as Goro tensed without realizing. "I want everyone to watch the way you pleasure my cock. They deserve to know that _ this _is right where you belong. Maybe I should have you come and serve your purpose on my lap in the public throne room someday."

The king was truly fucking him breathless now, punishing his tender sweet spot over and over and over, leaving a pressure in his middle that silenced him into hanging on every word coming from Ren's silver tongue. He wanted to watch, too. Wanted to see the coated, thick hardness disappearing in and out of his body.

Quivering slightly, Goro went to peek over his shoulder. The king was still in the middle of enjoying the view while pounding into his stolen treasure, and when he noticed Goro's interest, he rested a hand behind his neck and helped angle his head down for a better look.

The sight was hypnotizing. Ren slowed down, likely just to emphasize the drag of their most intense session yet, and Goro appreciated it with a drunken giddiness. His cloudy eyes followed the motions, lingering on the spot where they joined, back and forth, back… and forth… and so… so _ good. _

"What a cute face," Ren whispered. "So enamored at the sight of yourself getting fucked. I suppose you're enjoying the show then, hm?" He chuckled at Goro's quiet hum from the depths of his trance, looking down again and letting their foreheads meet in an unexpectedly gentle press. "Good. Me too."

The gestures became more romantic, Ren kissing his temple and rubbing circles into the vein under the head of Goro's cock, almost as if he were trying to give a massage instead of get him off. All these kind touches stoked the fire in Goro's belly and built up to a painful edge where Ren kept him just shy of climaxing.

"I want to cum inside you tonight. Just because I know how much you deserve to feel it." Ren gave him another kiss on the cheek. "But next time, I'd like to bring you here before sundown and cum all over that pretty face of yours as many times as it takes to make a mess of you. I want it dripping down your lips, your silky hair, your gorgeous lashes… all of it, covered in everything I can give you. So make sure you prepare, since this talented mouth determines how much you'll get."

"R..._ Ren." _

"Shh. We both know you'd like it. We'd have even more fun if the whole plane could see your cute, flushed cheeks all splattered in my cum. Damn it…"

"I want that," Goro panted, encouraging the pace Ren was now struggling to keep. "I really want it. Please promise me you'll do all of that."

"Mm. I can easily keep that promise. How much do you think you could take, angel? Would you have the patience?"

"_ Yes." _Goro bit down into his shoulder to keep from scratching any harder at the glass. "I'd stay until you were finished with me. Until you ruined me. Anything you want."

Suddenly, he was flipped around and tugged upwards, legs flying to wrap around Ren’s waist so he wouldn’t fall.

“What--?!”

It was a quick move to the castle door. Ren kicked back on it, taking them both through and letting it swing shut behind them. The only light in the room came from the oil heater, but it was enough to get them to the bed as Goro was thrown down onto his back.

“Eyes on me,” Ren growled, coat trailing behind like a shadow as his weight came down and encompassed Goro’s entire body once more.

He shoved back inside without warning. Goro wanted to cry out, but it felt so _ good _in the moment, the soft cushion of blankets making every hard thrust hit so much better. 

In the dark, Ren’s voice seemed to come out of nowhere, tickling the shell of his ear.

“Last time, I was thinking about something. I was thinking how wonderful you’d look after I finished knocking you up, right here in your own bed.”

Goro’s heart went into overdrive.

“Would you like that? Would you like me to prove that I own you once and for all?”

“...Yes,” Goro said, losing his grip on the moment rapidly. “Yes, _ yes, _I want that--!”

Maybe he'd never be able to climax this hard again, if Ren's threat to seed him is what made it happen. Even for a fantasy it made his back arch off the bed, into the snap of hips that triggered a sharp burst of cum to fill him up, nearly as humiliating as it was wonderful.

The feeling of thick fluid trickling out and staining the bed, in full view for Ren to enjoy as he pulled out, was just as wonderful too. 

Somehow, the first thought in Ren's mind was to snuggle up close, holding onto Goro like a lifeline while they caught their breath. The cuva shuddered and fell into the hug, trying not to think too hard on the juxtaposition of soft touches while the same man's cum dripped and pooled underneath him. 

They stayed like that for a while, leaned against the wall and whispering words to check in on each other every so often, accompanied only by the nighttime critters and the hiss of the oil heater. Goro's body was growing cold as the sweat cooled on his skin, but everywhere Ren made contact felt like direct sunlight.

Eventually Ren pulled away, wrapping the blanket on their laps snug around Goro's shoulders.

"You're shivering," he said. "Want to sit outside? It's a bit muggy, but it's warmer out there tonight."

Goro nuzzled Ren's neck in response and got to his feet with a decent amount of help. They stepped outside into the night, finding a sandy ledge to sit on. Goro watched the very crest of sunrise peek over the horizon as Ren rubbed soothingly at his back.

They enjoyed the quiet of dawn for a minute or so, soaking in the morning.

“I want to apologize," Ren said eventually. "In case I said or did anything that made you uncomfortable. It was a little out of hand in my own head, too, but you seemed to enjoy it, so… I just let it happen.”

Goro tried to ignore how his heart twinged.

“No, it’s alright. It was the same for me. All of it was… very nice.”

A beat of quiet as the breeze brushed past them, ruffling clothes and hair.

"This is familiar, hm? We had a talk like this one when we first slept together."

Ren chuckled. "Of course; I remember that very well."

"You told me everything about yourself," Goro whispered. "But I didn't reciprocate. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I wanted to make this side of me so irrelevant that I'd never need to remember it or mention it again. But that was wishful thinking." 

He gripped the blanket tight. 

"If you don't want to be with me anymore, knowing I'm this depraved, I understand."

"Would you believe me if I said it makes me want you even more?"

Silence. 

Deep down, it seemed obvious that Ren would say such a thing. But Goro felt tears coming anyway.

"...You confound me, your majesty."

“Then let me continue to do so.”

Ren snuggled close and wrapped an arm around Goro’s shoulders, radiating that familiar warmth.

“You really are special, Goro. I do think you’ve managed to make a new name for the cuva in a single night."

“Perhaps that’s not a positive thing.”

“But maybe it evens out.” Ren smiled a genuine smile. “Regardless, your medicine will make all the difference. And like you said, for those who wish to live a different kind of life… it’ll make the unwanted parts irrelevant. That’s quite amazing to me.”

"I suppose so." He trailed off, hanging his head. "But we need to start from square one. You're back, so I'll probably be okay if you're around, but the others… I don't know if they have the patience to do all of this again."

Instead of responding, Ren turned away and reached into the pocket of his wrinkled dress pants, still unbuttoned and indecent. 

He held out a closed hand and took one of Goro's, depositing a waterfall of small round objects into it.

"Ah!" Goro yelped as they spilled between his fingers, gathering the ones that clattered to the ground.

Seeds.

A whole handful of seeds.

Ren smiled fondly at Goro's twinkling gaze of disbelief.

"Where…? _ How? _"

"Morgana was very stubborn about everything getting trashed. Apparently Medjed threw a little fit for the sake of theatrics before they burned the field, and threw the baskets of seeds towards the hill. Morgana scoped out the base of it by the trees and found these. Still young and puny, but because they're so small and dense, they rolled their way down to safety. At least, that's what your group leader theorized." Ren grinned sheepishly. "I wouldn't want to take credit from the expert."

Goro could cry. _ Again. _ Despite his unsightly outburst, despite probably deserving his own cage in the new prisons, everyone still stuck their necks out for him. 

_ Why? _

"You're more than I deserve," Goro whispered. "You're everything to me. Thank you. And I'm so sorry I was stubborn. If you and Morgana and the others can be this strong, I want to reach that point, too." He gripped the seeds tightly. "I'm not giving up. Not now."

"But look, Goro. you're already so strong. The most charming and independent cuva I've ever met, without even trying. And you even got a criminal demon king under your thumb. That's amazing."

Goro snorted. “Yes, true. Loki would be so proud.”

They laughed quietly, Ren more so than Goro.

“Hey, maybe I’ll consider reopening the border temporarily just to see his reaction.” 

“Ha. No thank you.”

The king’s fingertips tapped against Goro’s shoulder, and he leaned in to rub against his cheek.

“Then let’s make a different plan. Maybe someday you'll be ready to tell me the full story of your past. For now, no more struggling to be strong for each other. Instead, let’s be a team.” He laced their fingers together and lifted them up to the sky. “Partners. Just like you said.”

Goro didn't bother to hide the hammering of his heartbeat.

“Sounds like a deal to me.”


End file.
